


The Horizon

by amberforest



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: It can be seen as pre-slash or gen, M/M, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberforest/pseuds/amberforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little thing about surfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this and I think it's cute idk whatever just read it please
> 
>  
> 
> Koko'o: partner  
> Luna: Boss  
> Pau'ana: End

Even from the shore, Steve could see the glint of the sun on Danny's serene smile. The younger detective didn't know he was here. Chin had tipped Steve off on his second-in-command's surfing habits. Steve had taken the opportunity to watch Danno, having never seen him before.

The sun was low on the western horizon, turning the sky a magnificent shade of orange. Danny was out past the break, waiting for a perfect pipeline. He'd had many failed attempts so far, no wave being the true perfect surf he was looking for. 

Finally, he felt a large enough swell. He swiftly laid on his stomach and started paddling furiously until he felt the wave pick him up. Pushing up, he stood and expertly twisted his feet to balance. The beach disappeared from view as the pipe grew longer. He lazily trailed a hand against the wall of water, only leaning forward to go faster when I felt the pipe collapsing behind him. 

When he got out, he quickly rode to the top of the wave and carved it, grinning as a trail of water arched after his tail. He rode back to the top again, he caught air and did a backside air-reverse, causing an even bigger spray of ocean water to trail after him.

He rode the wave all the way back to shore, hopping off when he got to shallower water and walking his board in. It was then that he noticed his boss, suit and all, watching him with a small smile. 

He nearly dropped his board in surprise. "Steve!"

"Evening, Danno."

"I was just- I heard the surf was good tonight, and-"

"Why do you feel as though you need to explain yourself?" He gave his second in command a smile and look out on to the ocean. He was sitting up on a rock closer to the highway. It overlooked the beach and must've given him a great view of Danny's surfing. 

"I don't know, to be honest." The young detective undid the strap around his ankle and placed his board gently in the sand before climbing up to the rock to sit beside his boss. "Why're you here, Steve?"

"Chin told me you planned to surf here. I thought I'd come watch, having never seen you before. Tell me, why are you a detective when you could easily be doing this for a living?"

"That's a good question. I don't regret it though. Becoming a cop."

"Oh? Why's that?" He turned to look at his partner.

Danny grinned. "I wouldn't have met you otherwise. Someone's gotta give you gray hairs."

Steve just gave him a long look before staring out at the ever-darkening horizon once more. He nudged his partner. "Glad you're around to do it, koko'o. What do you say we go get some Chinese? After you dry off, of course."

"Sounds good, luna."

The sun finally dipped below the horizon.

Pau'ana


End file.
